


when he sees me pt. 2

by actualsunshinejakedillinger (orphan_account)



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Waitress - Bareilles/Nelson
Genre: I honestly never thought I’d post this because I’m high-key over bmc, M/M, i found this in my notes and I never finished it but here, waitress au pt. 2, yet here we are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 00:59:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14321046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/actualsunshinejakedillinger
Summary: IN HONOR OF NEW BMC (aka me screaming for all eternity bc will roland and george salazar will make the most iconic boyfs)if anyone even remembers me in this fandom, hello.I was one of the earliest writers in the bmc fandom and I’ve basically moved on but it’s still a great show and if anyone is interested, I wrote a waitress au literally almost a year ago and started a sequel that I never finished.here’s what I just found on my computer.





	when he sees me pt. 2

**Author's Note:**

> jsyk, I haven’t read through this so I honestly have no idea what this is even about lmao sorry if it’s bad

As morning broke the next day, sunlight steamed through the window beside Jeremy's bed and onto the two tangled boys. Bodies held bodies as hair mixed together and breath was shared. They were perfectly fit together with Jeremy curled into Michael's chest and the taller boy's arms wrapped protectively around the other. It was as if their bodies were puzzle pieces and with Jeremy's head nuzzled into the crook of Michael's neck and their legs intertwined, they slotted together like they'd been missing their other halves forever.

It was around eight o'clock when Michael cracked open his eyes, almost moving his arms to rub them before realizing he had something in his arms. Or rather, someone.

He had to blink a few times just to process the fact that holy shit that wasn't a dream and yes, Jeremy Heere was in fact sleeping right beside him. And beautifully at that.

His messy brown curls fell sweetly over his eyes that were shut so peacefully. His eyelashes were long and would envy those of any girl they knew and shadowed lightly over his freckled cheeks. His gorgeous pink lips were parted ever so slightly and Michael had to resist the urge to just kiss him away right there.

Instead he just reached out and carefully brushed the hair out of Jeremy's face, cupping his cheeks as he watched the boy slowly open his eyes. Michael leaned in, pressing his lips softly against Jeremy's forehead as the other gripped onto Michael's shirt tighter, pulling himself closer.

"Morning sleeping beauty," Michael spoke softly, his voice still gravelly and hoarse. Jeremy's cheeks flushed bright pink in response.

"So that actually happened?" Jeremy mumbled, an adorable hopefulness in his voice. His pale blue eyes were still droopy and tired as the corners of his lips curled into a smile.

“My thoughts exactly,” Michael replied, sitting up as he raked his fingers through Jeremy’s hair. The boy blushed instantly at the contact, but slowly his eyes began to flutter closed again and Michael sadly couldn’t let him fall asleep again. He placed his hand on Jeremy’s shoulder, shaking him gently a little, but to no avail.

He groaned, leaning in closer to Jeremy as he held his sleeping face, memorizing the feeling. As if on cue, Jeremy’s lips seemed to pucker in the slightest bit as Michael kissed him softly. Even after the shortest time, it still felt like the most natural feeling in the world. Jeremy’s tired lips curled into a smile as his eyes drowsily cracked open.

"Fuck...I actually have to get up now," Jeremy grumbled, wrapping both hands around Michael's waiting arm. It took more effort than expected as Michael pulled the smaller boy out of bed, wrapping his arms around his small waist as Jeremy clung to him sleepily.

"Yeah you do, babe," he whispered as his pressed a kiss into Jeremy's hair as he went red instantly.

Michael was absolutely smitten and nothing made him happiest r than holding Jeremy in his arms. It was honestly surreal. For both their lives, neither had ever thought the day would come when they'd be able to just hold each other and feel at home. But now they could and neither ever wanted to let go.

"I'm hungry," Jeremy spoke in what barely sounded like English through the muffled fabric of Michael's t-shirt. He heard the soft chuckle vibrate through Michael's chest and just stood there, savoring the feeling.

This would all be gone soon and neither wanted to even think about it, but they just couldn’t help thinking that every hug, every laugh, every smile, and ever kiss would soon be their last for who knows how long.

“Well, I’m not cooking and I don’t trust you not to blow up your kitchen so get dressed, we’re going out to get food,” Michael said, pulling away from their embrace as he kissed the top of Jeremy’s head sweetly.

Jeremy nodded as he ducked away to grab some clothes from his dresser as Michael dug through his duffel bag. It was the sort of comfortable silence of two people that knew each other better than they knew themselves. As Jeremy slipped into his bathroom to change, he emerged minutes later with a casual smile on his face and took his boyfriend’s waiting hand.

It was as if they were walking through a dream. They spoke minimally, not more than a few sentences at a time, and seemed to communicate with small touches and glances. Neither felt like talking, but rather just enjoyed being in the other’s presence. The atmosphere they had created was so calming and comforting, yet the nerves they each felt still prevailed.

When Michael’s deep blue PT Cruiser pulled into the Denny’s parking lot he had passed the night before only a few blocks from Jeremy’s house, he received a still-sleepy giggle from the boy beside him.

“Denny’s, how romantic,” Jeremy joked, smiling widely as Michael stepped out of the car, rushing to the passenger side just as he had the last time they drove together, and extended his hand as Jeremy stepped out to follow him.

Jeremy had to admit, having a hand to hold felt unbelievably foreign. Not that it wasn’t the nicest thing he’d ever felt! He just wasn’t used to it and probably never would be. He could never get used to being with Michael Mell. It was simply impossible.

“Only the best for you,” Michael over-dramatically gushed as he kissed the top of Jeremy’s hand. They were absolutely sickening.

Nonetheless, as the two reached the doors, they approached the hostess standing by the door as Michael wrapped his arm around Jeremy’s waist, seeing his nervous body language over having to request a table. Thankfully, they didn’t have to worry too much about that.

“Yo, Jeremy!” A voice belonging to none other than Jake Dillinger called the two boys’ attention to the far end of the restaurant at a round booth filled with kids from the cast of Jeremy’s show. “Oh, and Michael! Hey guys!”

The tall brunette jogged over to the two as he invited them to join the group.

“We decided to meet here and grab some food before the show later and if you guys want to join us, you’re totally welcome! Unless you two wanted to be alone, that’s totally fine! But I’m sure the rest of us would love to get a chance to hang with you, Michael,” he rambled, gesturing back at the group that all waved and smiled at them.

Michael turned his head to Jeremy, smiling widely as the latter nodded shyly.

“S-sure, if you’re c-comfortable with that,” he spoke, largely ignoring Jake and just wanting to make sure Michael was okay with abandoning their “date”. When he nodded happily Jake grinned his signature grin and returned to the table, the boys following in tow.

Christine immediately left up from the table as she saw the two, hugging them both tightly as their hands were forced to separate.

“Jeremy! Michael!” Christine cheered as she released the boys and led them over to sit with the rest of the group.

A chorus of ‘hi’s and ‘hey’s filled the table as the two just smiled awkwardly and sat down. They sat too far apart for both their likings, but mutually and silently decided not to overdo it with any sort of PDA. Their friends would figure it out eventually.

It wasn’t long before the conversation turned towards the topic of the musical and Jeremy’s cheeks flushed bright pink at the simple mention. The group went on and on as they ate, criticizing mistakes they made and complimenting others on things they thought went well. Michael listened closely, even adding in commentary to a few points, but his attention was immediately redirected when he felt Jeremy slide closer to him, leaning his head into the crook of Michael’s neck. Had they not been surrounded by other people, Michael would’ve just melted into the gesture and completely ignored everyone else around him, but sadly they were and he simply slipped his arm around Jeremy’s waist beneath the table, pulling him even closer.

“Micha,” Jeremy mumbled when everyone else was busy talking.

The taller boy hummed in response, meeting Jeremy’s gaze as he looked up. His bright blue eyes were twinkling and gorgeous as ever, but he seemed nervous. More so than usual, that is.

“Jer, what’s wrong,” he asked, his voice barely a whisper so he wouldn’t call attention to them. Michael watched as a pale, freckled hand wrapped around his own and he just sighed, sinking into the leather booth seat.

“Nothin’, I guess I’m just nervous about the show tonight, you know?” He chuckled a little, watching his hands fiddle with Michael’s. “Before I didn’t have a boyfriend to try to impress.”Michael’s chest shook with a hearty laugh as he bent down and kissed the top of Jeremy’s head sweetly.

“You’ll be amazing, my love.”

“HOLY SHIT!” A loud screech made everyone at the table flinch, especially the two boys that practically leapt apart from each other. And it was Brooke.

Her blonde ponytail slapped Jake in the face as she whipped her head around to look at Michael and Jeremy, her hands flying up to cover her mouth as she giggled. The group went silent, nothing but the sounds of silverware being set down on the table and small gasps remaining.

A resounding 'aww' filled the table as both boys' faces went bright red.

"Guys!" Christine squealed, throwing her arms around Michael, who was closest to her. He flinched at first, startled by the contact, but continued squeezing Jeremy's hand tightly even as he relaxed into Christine's awkward embrace.

After a few seconds of letting the shock wear off, the two were bombarded with questions from the group. It was slightly terrifying and incredibly overwhelming, but they couldn’t help but smile.

“Y-yeah, we’re d-dating,” Jeremy stuttered out nervously, blushing harder than anyone ever thought possible. Yet his grin never faltered. His freckled cheeks were the color of roses and his eyes were nervously scanning the room for the others’ reactions, but he looked happy.

Almost as happy as he felt. There was now way to show that much.

“Hell yeah dudes!” Jake cheered, leaning across the table as he high-fived Michael and the rest of the cast joined in. It was horrifically embarrassing, but at least everyone was supportive.

After that it seemed as if nothing was really all that different. Maybe they stopped hiding their hands under the tables and relaxed a little more, but not much changed before they all had to leave. Michael offered to let Jake, Christine, and Brooke squish into the backseat of his pt cruiser and the five friends left the Denny's and were on their way to the school once again.

Christine quickly snatched up the aux cord and within seconds of pulling out of the Denny's parking lot, the waitress cast album was filling the car. As the four kids in the cast sang along to all of their parts in the Opening Up reprise, Michael hummed along to the catchy tune and smiled at Jeremy sitting beside him smiling and at his friends laughing in the rear view mirror. That weekend was good. The best, actually.

Before long, Michael pulled into the school parking lot, but not without making a few wrong turns, and possibly Brooke leaning into the front seat and taking the wheel. The friends slid out of the backseat and they all rushed inside, only stopping momentarily to say hello to all of the crew members and volunteers setting up the lobby for the matinee show.

It was nearing ten o’clock and for Michael it was about three hours too early to be awake, but it wasn’t like he would let something as trivial as sleep keep him from spending as much time as possible with Jeremy and his friends before he had to leave.

The dressing rooms at the back of the building were bustling with costumes flying around the two adjacent rooms and hairspray and makeup were filling the air. Not much was said as Michael just sat around Jeremy and Jake’s dressing room, watching they boys from his spot at Jeremy’s vanity. The girls were next door and their loud singing and laughing could be heard easily through the thin walls, but the boy's were almost completely silent as Jake meticulously combed through his hair and Jeremy covered his made-up face with setting spray.

"Why are you nerds taking this so seriously?" Michael chuckled, ruffling Jeremy's hair before he had a change to start brushing it.

"Well, for starters, you're here," Jeremy mused, just casually glancing at Michael's reflection in the mirror in front of him.

”Oh.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to everyone for reading! sorry this isn’t the whole thing and no, I won’t be continuing this, but I really hope you all liked it and I appreciate any comments and kudos!!
> 
> edit: I just read this and saw myself use ‘micha’ and almost cried omg that’s my biggest contribution I’ve ever made to a fandom I’m so proud of my headcanon child


End file.
